Headrest assemblies are common features on vehicle seats. Conventional headrest assemblies include an padded headrest and one or more extension members. The headrest assemblies are secured to seat frames by brackets mounted to the upper cross members of the seat frames. The headrest brackets support the extension members and allow the headrest to be shifted up and down to the desired positions. Generally the brackets are single units. Because the headrests are centrally mounted on the seat frame, the headrest brackets often interfere with the center springs or support straps of the seat frame. Consequently, the center springs or straps are often removed to accommodate the headrest bracket. This creates a weakened section down the centerline of the seat frame back support which adversely affects comfort and durability.